Rippled Memory
by Destiny's-Chosen
Summary: Aqua lives in a postapoplectic world where any means of selfdefense is illegal.Despite this she trains in a dojo.Unknown to her,her Masters try to sacrifice her leading her fall into the world of HxH.
1. Darkness Sacrifes me to an Anime

I walked up the steep hill that led to the main road. I silently cursed my parents for buying the trailer at the bottom of the steepest hill possible. My family has lived there since before my older sister, Opal, was born. My parents, bought right after they married and never left. Opal says that she's going to leave as soon as she graduates from high school, although she is the favorite child. My parents find me disrespectful, and think that nothing good is going to come out of me. Not that they're going to admit it of course.

If only they knew that I was already set for life, with my 'part-time job' and all. But I can't really tell them that, if I did they would lock me up and call me crazy. I thought back to what happened just the night before, Andromeda chewed me out for missing the meeting but my sister was having all of her friends over for an end of the year bash. If I wasn't there my mom would've killed me. If she could, my darker self snickered lightly.

I was nearly at the top of the hill now that means I'm going to have to pass their houses. Hopefully like everyone else my old friends would be sleeping enjoying the start of summer break. No such luck, I sighed, Katie was leaning against a black and silver motorbike. Her pale blonde hair was dyed neon green. She wore a black leather jacket and one of those 'too tight' Avenged Seven Fold shirt and black ripped skinny jeans.

I used to be friends with her but there was an incident a few years back, it was right before I started working at my job, and we haven't really talked since. Standing next to Katie (and absorbing her face) was a guy who was at least 5 years older than her. He looked like he apart of a biker gang, with a ripped jacket and jeans. I was going to just ignore them, but then I saw a shiny black 48 caliber gun hanging out of his leather bag.

It was after the last World War that the government of every country combined to make the ULPN o the United League of Peaceful Nations. There are separate branches for the main things to run a government. Every branch has a president and vice president that lead their entire branch. The presidents are a part of the council that oversees the world wide government. One of the first laws that the new government passed prohibited, any type of weapon use. Breaking this law meant prison sentence for life.

Even the martial arts school that I went to before the war had to be shut down. A lot of people were mad about it, but there were some who thanked the government for it. I didn't care either way, it's true that one of my main normal release frustrated energy was taken away, but that gave me more time to walk up to my private dojo.

I silently called the cops and reported a gun sighting, but hung up before any more questions were asked. I didn't need the publicity, I thought, walking towards Katie. I say that it's my private dojo but that really isn't the case. The owner has a handful of other disciples too, but because teaching martial arts is illegal, he makes sure the disciples never meet each other. "Should you really be doing that out in public?" I asked in my dark voice.

The dojo is run by an old married couple, who live the deep in the woods, wear not even the government goes. "What's it to you?" Katie asked snobbishly," Should a newbie really be acting so high and mighty." I quickly realized that Katie didn't know that I was me, not that I blame her.

My normally messy quickly tied black hair was just being held back by a blue headband and had a straight shine. Instead of my black school hoodie, I wore a small black tack top and neon blue and black stripes arm-warmers. And in place of my grey sweats, I wore a matching neon blue shorts and long black socks over my rainbow magic marker boots. The thing that probably really makes me looks different though is the absence of my glasses. Instead of buying me new ones, my parents gave me a hand me down from my grandma, big round and a lot of plastic that easily fog up. But with my contacts show off my weirdly big blue eyes.

"Just 'cause I'm new to you doesn't mean, that doesn't mean that I'm new to the game," I answered in my dark voice. I want to hurry up and leave, but I can't just leave Katie here with someone who does illegal things, although I'm not one to talk. I could hear the faintest sound of police sirens, time to get going. "Well sorry for troubling you, but I have an important meeting to get to. Be sure to write, from your new home, Mr. Soon-to-be-Convict.," I pointed to the gun.

I left my former friend confused, and the guy panicking. I crossed the main road before the police got there, and by the time they arrested the gun owner, I was already in a safe zone. The government refuses to go to some places, because they still show the after effects of the radiation from the war. The everyday citizens call these 'Safe Spots' because they are land that doesn't belong to the government.

Therefore you can do illegal stuff in the Safe Spots and get off scot free. Not many can come back sane, because the climate can be really harsh. I wondered how Setsuna and Matsu, the owners of the dojo (they prefer for me to call them by their first names), lived everyday in the unpredictable weather when I first started going there. Now I understand that the climate doesn't change all that much.

The dojo doesn't just teach fighting skills, they'll teach you anything you want to know, something that's both good and bad. Matsu knows any fighting style you can name and Setsuna works with anything artistic, religious, and medical. The two of them make a perfect combo, the traditional old married couple, I grinned to myself.

I jogged the rest of the way not thinking of anything important, and by the time I reached the dojo I was exhausted. I entered the dojo, which is really just Setsuna's and Matsu's house. The dojo is a big cross between a traditional Japanese (because that's Setsuna's and Matsu's home country), Victorian, and a farmhouse.

"You're late, Aqua," Matsu puffed smoke from his pipe at me. "Sorry," I bowed," There was a little bit of trouble." I noticed the tea cup I used whenever I was at the dojo was sitting on the tree stump next to bench Matsu sat on. I sat down next to him and took a sip of the iced tea that was in the cup. Weird I thought, something is off with this drink.

My vision started to cloud as I put the cup back down. Matsu laughed next to me, I looked over confused. "What did you do?" I asked almost losing to my other self, "Just kill him". "Oh, so you doubt me right away?" Matsu let out a puff of smoke, "I knew you were different Aqua-chan." He can't know who, no what I am can he, I thought out desperately already going into survival mode.

"You're the first human to do that right away." Human? Then he doesn't know about my 'job', good then it should be easy to get away, after this dumb poison wears off. _"You could just let me loose, and then all of our problems will be solved,"_ my other voice whispered nonchalantly_. "If I did that then everyone in this area would wind up dead or worse,"_ I replayed silently. "All the other Idiots, trusted us until the very end," Matsu let out a laugh unaware of my exchange with _**Her**_.

I didn't think I had the strength to talk to Matsu and make sure _**She **_doesn't take over my body, all I could do was buy time. "I just wonder what kids these days are made of," Matsu stood up," Do you how many times we have had to lace your drink with poison, and you didn't even flinch until now." I could barely see now, but his words rang in my ears and _**Her**_ shouts filled my mind. "I'm glad we just made the entire thing out of poison, it's so much easier this way," He seemed to be talking to himself now.

"Well, it's about time to get the Hime ready to meet her Ojo," Matsu said picking me up and flinging me over his shoulder. I recognized the Japanese term for princess and prince. It had a special meaning to me, but he couldn't have known about that. Matsu played me on a stone slab, when did we get inside? Go downstairs? Do they think they're going to sacrifice me to some greater good, I let out laugh.

I couldn't hear or see anymore, but I felt their auras. Matsu was shocked that I was still conscious. Setsuna appeared weaker than she normally was, but she had full confidence in whatever was happening. There was a third, I was sure of it, and I knew the owner too. Male, my age, short, but skinny, I put the information together, and realized who it was pretty quick. Was he working with them? No, he's probably being controlled somehow, that was like him.

I didn't knew what the married couple was trying to accomplish, this could be pure coincidence or someone 'work' related could of hired them to get me out of the way. _**"Either way it'll be fun to mess with their heads**_." This was one of the few times we agree, I nodded silently. Using our combined strength we managed to say _**"You don't know anything"**_. The sentence bounded off of the basements walls, filled with an ominous predication.

I slowly felt black tentacles warp around my body and absorbed me into the dark things. I tried get out of their reach, but it did no good. The vile things soon covered my entire body, and I was forced to bend my body to its will. With each passing second _**Her**_ shouts were getting softer and softer, a wall was forming between us, I realized but unable to do anything about it.

I should just let go of everything, I thought, everything that will only cause me pain. With that thought I could feel the tentacles drop me as I started fall under my now black endless sky, with only the water beneath it.

* * *

><p>DC: This chapter is a little confusing ^_^' but I promise it'll make more since later on…<p>

Aqua: Why don't you just change things now?

DC: Because I'm lazy

Aqua: Will this story, really be okay?

DC: Don't know it was originally supposed to be about a regular girl, whose stuck in the anime world…But since all of my other stories are Chosen related, I figured it'll make it a nice twist to give Aqua a major role in it all.

Aqua: If I really am a Chosen why can't just go back home in the next chapter?

DC: Spoilers *puts fan in front of face to hide devil smile*

_**Her: Why don't I have a name yet? You could have it least-DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF PRESSING THE STUI- **_


	2. Enter Laundray! My new Master

DC: For those who don't know, Matsu and Setsuna are an old couple, with gray hair and the works. Aqua is in either 15 or 16, I haven't really decided yet. I don't think I put that in the last chapter so I'm saying it now.

I woke up in a pile of grass, with the feeling that I just fell out of the sky. I drearily look around; I didn't see Matsu or Setsuna. I slowly got up, and positioned myself on a tree and shook the stray leaves from my hair. It hurt to move and it hurt stay idle, what the hell happened to me? "Finally up, Destroyer'," I looked up to see a middle-aged woman standing on the ledge above my tree.

The woman had bright auburn hair and wore green robes and carried a closed basket, she seemed familiar to me. Like I've met her a dozen times before, a part of me felt like I could trust her with my deepest secrets, and another part told she was very dangerous and to get away as quickly as possible. "Who are you?" I asked in a horse voice I did not recognize, but presumed to be my own.

"You don't know?" The woman hesitated for second, I shook my head. The woman paused, as if deciding what to say next. "So that means, she doesn't remember anything," She whispered to herself." My name's Laundray and I'll explain everything to you later," She spoke to me now," But right now we need to get you cleaned up."

I let out a muffled set of giggles when she gave her name."Mind telling me what's so funny?" Laundray helped me get off the ground."Nothing just needed to let loose, you know?" I replayed leaning on her, "I know what you mean. You look like you went through hell and back." She started to lead me uphill, and I explained the last things that I remembered.

Running in to Kate and her 'boyfriend', calling the cops, talking to Matsu and falling through the sky. I told her everything I knew, even the dream with the black tentacles and the unknown voice calling out to me. Laundray just listened throughout my story nodding with interest while slowly leading me to her home.

After hiking up the hill for what seemed to take forever, we arrived at Laundray's house. It was in-between a cliff and an overpass that looked out to the sea. The house itself was a tan farmhouse that was built around two giant shade trees. A standard red barn was on the other side of the valley, an open field stretched out to the river that fell down the path we had just walked on, and a second field down the hill some ways had a variety of crops.

"What the…" I trailed off, "How?"I pointed to the water. I lived thousands of miles inland. There was no way that I could be next to the ocean right now. It was only just yesterday (I think) that I was at my Opal's birthday party. "I guess it's my turn to explain now," she said moving me to a stonewall that separated the crops from the house, and I slowly sat down.

"Matsu and Setsuna are a part of a unique religious sect. They worship a group of beings called the Destined like gods," she scoffed, "Most aren't that extreme but there are some that believe in medieval methods." Laundray sat next to me. I nodded urging her to go on, her words sounded insane but I knew (how I don't know) that her words were true. "Your master and his wife just happened to be an extremist, they believe in order to prove that they believe in the Destined they need to sacrifice the lives of other."

"They move people from one world to another, it's a whole more complicated than that, but that's the basics, I'll explain more to you later." I grabbed her hand before she could get up,"This isn't my world? Where am I?" I asked, it was already obvious to me that she was involved in this cult.

Laundray sighed and shook her head; she looked over to me and burst out in laughter. Her voice echoed across the valley and it seemed to have no end. "Don't you worry, it's true that this isn't the world you lived your life in for most of your life, but I'm a good judge of character and I believe that you'll find that this is a world you know quite well."

I gave her a questioning look. "You know of Hunter Hunter, right?" She stood up. "You mean the manga and anime, right? Wha-"I stopped in mid sentence, understanding what she was saying. "I felt a smile spread," I'm in the Hunter world!" Laundray gave out a snicker and led me inside her house. "Your just lucky that I was around, I'd hate to think what would of happened if no one explained anything to you."

"Some people, who travel, try to become a part of the story they know, others try to get away and only watch from afar, whatever you do is fine with me, but I should teach you how to fight here. It'll be a problem if you get yourself into trouble," Laundray put down her basket that she was carrying with her.

The front door opened up to a rustic like living room. There was a bay window that looked out to the fields with detailed wood carving a plasma screen hanged above the window. Across from the window was a wooden living room set that matched the carvings on bay window. On the opposite wall a spiral stair well curved around a tree trunk in a natural way. "The bathroom is here," Laundray said pointing to a door on the other said of the tree trunk.

I nodded in thanks before opening the door to the bathroom, I looked back to her in confusion when a saw not a bathroom but a set of stone stairs. "Its okay, come on." She said walking down the stairs, I followed quirkily behind. We quickly reached the end of stairs to an underground hot spring, already equipped with a sink and toilet.

"Are you going to stand there gawking all-day long, or are you going to get in, "I looked to see Laundray already in the pool of water resting against a rock. "Sure," I mumbled taking off my torn clothes and getting into the water, flushed red with embarrassment. "You know what Ren is, right," she said not wasting time. I nodded moving to a rock across from Laundray. "Good, that saves us a lot of trouble."

"We'll figure the little details out later, so don't worry. I'll start off with explaining my ability and we can go from there okay?" She gave a slight pause," Good, to make the long story short I can make what I draw into reality, it's how I made this place." I nodded, "Um, Laundray I was wondering what time am I in?"She gave me a slight knowing smile," It's about one year before Gon and them take the Hunter exam."

"I don't care if you interfere with them or not, but know that you're putting your life on the line no matter what you do." I gave her a confused look "It's most likely that Matsu and Setsuna sent you here accidently. Meaning that it is highly likely that they are going to try and catch you, or kill you." She said.

"But enough of that talk, I need to know now are you or are you not going to go with Gon to take the Hunter exam?" Laundray gave me a serious stare but despite that I answered in a,"Yes!" right away. There was not a chance in hell that I am going to pass this chance up. "Should have guessed," she mumbled,"Then I plan to teach you everything you need to know about Ren in a year."

"That means I can't activate it slowly, but I have to activate it quickly like Gon and Killua, right?" I said sticking my head out of the steam."Yep," She said with an evil smile, "So for now on you have to call me Master, and I'll accept nothing else."

I rolled my eyes silently, already planning on how I was going to take on the Hunter exam. One year, Hun, I wonder how much stronger I'll be by then. Then I silently listened as my new master explained everything about the cult she, Matsu, and Setsuna were in. Despite all of that, I could tell that she hiding something from me and that it would have a big effect on my life

'**HER' POV~**

**The black tentacles released me, and I softly floated next to Aqua landed in a slump in a pile of leaves. It was weird normally I see all of Aqua's experiences through her mind; this was the first time I was outside of it. The first thing I noticed was the girl's height, she was always short for her age. She looked more like ten years old than fourteen. **

**I watched cursing as Aqua, walked with Laundray to her house of all things. The moment I get control over my damm body I kill that fucking Elder. They already disbanded the League so it shouldn't be that much of an issue. The only problem was how to get that stupid pea brain to notice me.**

**I was sure that whatever happened erased all of the Chosen related memories from Aqua's mind so she has no idea that I exist, I tried to scream at her again but my attempts were failing. I already figured that the purpose of the black tentacles were to remove every single memory from Aqua, kill her, just to leave her body lifeless. The problem was that those tentacles were made to suck up human stuff. Aqua being a Chosen saved all of her human memories at my expense.**

**The Elder meanwhile was trying to explain on how this was a separate world and all. I got to hang it to her though, guessing that Aqua's half-baked master worshipped the Destined was not bad, fact it was most likely true, who else would send us to a different world in such a manner. Others probably would have either killed me then and there or put me through experiments, stuff like that wasn't uncommon for a Chosen.**

**But I doubted that Matsu and Setsuna even knew of the Destined. The alter that Aqua was on looked like it came during the Everlasting War, before the Destined. That doesn't make sense though, nothing adds up. It could be one of the meddling Andromeda's tricks again; you never know when she'll start up with something she can't stop. Or one of the Elder's plots, they've wanted me gone for the longest of time now.**

**The fact the one of them found Aqua did not ease my concern. It only added to my confusion when the Elder said she'll teach Aqua. Those fucking retards have been against me learning any other type of ability and now she's just offering it up to Aqua. It makes no fucking sense! I tried to yell out to my other self in vain. But my efforts were in vain, Aqua was soon fast asleep in a cozy bed, and I was left to brood.**

"**Little Caption-chan has lost her memory then," I heard the Elder sing from the corner, "but don't worry. A Chosen without their memory is a dangerous thing." She pated Aqua on the head, "Besides I would get An-chan after me if I killed you now." The Elder danced out of the room, "For poor little Aqua it's one year to the Hunter exam, for me it's one year to restore her memory after that she's on her own. I wonder who's going to win this bet."**

"**Besides its not likely the Mat- what-his-face will going to go after you if you're with Gon and them, he wouldn't want to ruin the time-line, and "The Elder snickered down the hall. I took notice of the razor knife that was held tightly in her hand. This might actually be fun, I thought, if I get to kill someone afterward. **

~1 year later~ Aqua's POV~

"Take care of yourself," Gon called out waveing to his aunt, "I promise I'll be a super Hunter and come back!" I watched his interactions with Mio without a word, I got to know some of the residents of Whale Island over my year of training with Laundray. However I never got close to any paticlear person.

The main reson for that was because of Laundray, she made me wear a rain coat and boots over my normal cloths, a bandana over my face, and a a rain hat on my head every time I went down the mountian, wich was about ounce a week. She also instructed to speak as little as possible, and put heavy weights in my clothes. Every thing was in order to train me in some way or another, but some of her exercises just made no sense.

In the past year I mastered the basics of Ren and had the idea of my speacil abilliaty down, so unless I picked a fight with Hisoka or Illumi I was most likely going to pass the exam. My currant Master however didn't want to take any chances, so I have to wear my guy rain coat outfit, and she gave me an over the shoulder bag that she infused her Ren with. She told me that anything I would need would be inside.

"A super-Hunter," A guy laughed behing me, "You're joking kid. Just on this boat, we're a tenth of the people hoping to become Hunters." To think that at least three people here become Hunters this year I thought tunning the man out. There wasn't any need to listen to his 'not everyone can become Hunters' speech. Stifilling a yawn, I turned to find a place to sleep.

Laundray made me leave last night, saying that I couldn't miss the ship. So I had to wait on the dock since this morning in the cold. "Were are you going A-san" Gon asked as I moved away from him. Because my name would give away my gender, everyone on whale island just calls me A. "Sleep," I said looking for a spot that I could sleep and not be interopted by the oncoming storm.

After survaying half of the ship I decided, to sleep in one of the hamakes in the lower part of the ship. I was out before Whale Island was out of sight.


	3. Start! One year later

"A-san. A-san! You have to get up; the Captain wants to speak with us," Gon said waking me up from my dreary sleep. "Hm…" I yawned stretching out my body, "How long was I asleep?" I stood up from my bed only to fall to the floor when a wave hit the ship. "Around a day," Gon said helping me up giving me a concerned look that I waved off. "Come on, I'll show you the way." And disappeared behind the door, I followed closely behind him.

Gon led me to the deck were I saw a silent Kurapika, Leorio, and the captain of the ship waiting for me. "So you're all here, eh?" The captain said blowing smoke out of his pipe. I stiffened, most of my family on my mom's side smokes, or is it smoked now, on a regular basis. And I never did get used to it. "Gimme yer names." He demanded, this had to be one of the most troublesome parts of the story. Well if you ignore the first exam, the third exam, the fight with the Spider members, and the Greed Island arcs. After all I had no clue how I was going to prove myself to the Kirikos that I was fit to be a Hunter, among other things.

"The name's Leorio."

"Call me Kurapika."

"I'm Gon, and this is A-san." Gon introduced me too, and I gave a small tilt of the head as acknowledgement. "Hey, why are you introducing him?" Leorio asked after Gon, "We all introduced ourselves, why can't he do the same?" Just great, now Leorio was going to be on my case. "But Le-"I cut Gon off with a wave of my hand, before pulling out one of those mini dry erase boards and a blue marker. 'Sorry, but my master wants to see if I can make it through the entire exam, without speaking,' I wrote and showed it to them.

When they were reading my first message I was writing on the back of the board, 'Sensei thinks that this is the best way for me to test myself. I haven't said anything without her permission, for over a year because of this.' I flipped the board so they could read the new message. The captain blew out another smoke my way, he's doing that on purpose I swear it. My hand sprayed across the board quickly, 'Although I can communicate like this, I would rather limit writing everything out. It will be a hindrance to both you three and myself if any of you really plan on becoming Hunters, on such a faulty ways of communication.'

I showed them the new writings as I examined the captain of the ship. He had probably already knew that I was female, not male. And that the reason why I wasn't speaking was to test communication scales, but to find my gender. "And you want to be Hunters? Why?"He asked leaning against the wall behind him. Knowing that Kurapika and Leorio were about to into a huge fight in the oncoming store I wrote down four words,'To prove myself.' I showed the message to the captain before turning around and leaned against the nearby wall and started to think about everything that had happened to me in the last year.

All I was doing was heading to see Matsu and Satsuma, but they turned out be radicals in some unnamed cult. They intended to sacrifice me to their gods, and gain a longer lifespan, with the help of at least two other radicals, a boy and a girl. I personally knew both of the unknown radicals that I uncovered from my memory but exactly who they were I had no clue.

However the sacrifice went wrong somehow and I ended up in what I thought was just a fictional world. Laundray, a more peaceful, member of the same cult explained the basics of it to me and agreed to teach me how they fight in this world. I acquired Ren, and decided to participate in the Hunter exam with Gon, Kurapika, Killua, and Leorio. I wonder, if I was given the choice to go home after meeting them, will I? I felt a tear run down my cheek, and immediately ordered myself not to let it happen again.

I don't have to be strong; I just have to be brave enough. Laundray became my master, and has warned me multiple times, that Matsu and Satsuma still want me dead. She told me that they had already stolen away some of myself when I fell into this world. They can't sacrifice someone else until I'm dead, and my life absorbed by them. "A-san is you okay?" I looked up to find a concerned Gon looking down on me.

I nodded, and looked around Leorio and Kurapika were nowhere in sight. "They're getting to know each other better," Gon said offering a hand. I gladly accepted and was easily lifted up into a standing position with Gon's strength alone. I nodded and walked over to the captain to watch. When Gon had run over to help the sailor who had fallen overboard, I looked over to the captain. This would be my only chance to talk to him without any risks.

"So you're this year's applicant, huh?" the captain said bursting out of my thoughts on how to start a conversation. "So they really send one in every year?" I said my voice wasn't as horse as I thought it was, maybe it was because I focused all of my Ren there. "I don't know that much about them really. I've only been with them for a year." I said when he gave me a glance.

For those who don't follow, once a year the group that Laundray was apart sends in several of its members to be a part of the exam. However no matter how many members they send in, only one becomes a Hunter each year. You can tell who they are because they all hide their appearance, with a fake one, and they never say a word. Another thing about them that stands out, is that 85% of the time the person who becomes a Hunter is female, and the other new Hunters thought that the women were men.

"Yah, you wouldn't tell me who or what they are, and their propose would you?" He said as Leorio started to lecture Gon. "Sorry but everyone's reason is different," I said hold up my hand in apology, "I did tell you my reason though, if it helps." Our conversation was interrupted by Gon rushing to my side. "A-san, Leorio and Kurapika made up, just like I thought they would," the captain being the smart person that he was acted like our conversation had never happened.

"What a pair you are!" the captain laughed, I couldn't resist the urge to smile myself. "Arrogant, single-minded…But I've taken a likin' to ya!" he paused to take a drink of alcohol, "And since I'm in such a good mood right now, I've decided to drop all four of you at the port nearest the exam hall!" He's loader the Leorio, I groaned inside. However I felt grateful inside that I passed this qualification exam. Only two left. The next one is no problem for me, but the Kiriko's test, what in the world am I going to do for that.

I don't think I'll get by with just watching, unless I make it clear to them of my Ren ability. But if they find out, it'll ruin everything. I want Ren to be a surprise for all four of them, but if they know that I have ability called Ren they'd find out much sooner. Crap, what am I going to do…..Think Aqua, think. Wow, I just had a Jimmy Neutron moment there, but I figured out how get the Kirikos to say I pass their qualification exams.

For the rest of the trip, I either watched various people on the ship, or tested the extent my magical bag's and my own Ren's limits. By the time we reached port I was able to get an iPod that played any song that I would listen to at the moment I was listening, at the exact volume perfect for the song. As well as an unlimited battery for the IPod. I had even gain further control of my own ability. I call it Ripple: Code, the 'ripple' part comes from when water ripples when something disrupts it. I can change my personality based off of which code word I use.

Different personalities have different abilities. It gives me an endless list of powers to choose from, but the price is equally as high. For every new power I want to use, I make a new personality for myself, another voice for my head. You know in bleach, when Ichigo talks to sword thingy he goes into his own little world. Yeah it's a lot like that, except instead of having the place to yourself, it's crammed with a million versions of you. At least I'll always have someone I can talk to, never alone.

When we got to port I immediately put my head phones in my ears, pressed play, and waited for Gon to head to the tree. When he did I followed closely behind along with Kurapika. After a few minutes, Leorio caught up to us, yelling something about how we shouldn't go up the hill by our selves, that it was dangerous. I of course knew that, he had just by chance had over herd a few veterans talk about, how the bus was a trap. When we reached the city of choice, a gust of wind blew past me and I knew that it was time for part two in the qualification exams.

Concrete Angel by Martina McBride played when our poor little sacrificial lamb showed up. Stupid emotions, I cursed, if you don't let him go through we'll fail this part of the exam. It's not like he'll listen to anything you try to tell him anyways. He'll just think that you're trying to stop him from becoming a Hunter. Plus if I really want to be a Hunter and travel with Gon and Killua, I'll have to get used to death. By that time however, the man's scream had echoed over my ears, as the song ended, talk about perfect timing.

I took out my earphones and turned off my IPod, best to listen to this part. "One!" Kurapika shouted bringing me out of my thoughts. He then turned to look at the very mad man that stood in-between him and Gon. He then turned to look at Gon and myself, I nodded my head to show that I knew what he was thinking. Gon however just kept looking straight ahead unaware, of the nervous teen a few feet away. "Here's the question…."The old woman held up a finger. "Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only get one back. WHICH will you get back? (One) Your daughter. (Two) Your son.

I momentarily thought if I was given the choice between Kurapika and Leorio winch would I save. If anyone ever caught them it would probably be the Genei Ryodan or someone related to them at least. Since I didn't quite like Kurapika's whole revenge quest, I was most likely save the loud one. The hard choice was between Gon and Killua.

If I saved Killua, Gon would either talk his way out of it. Fight his way out, and probably fail. Or wait for someone to come get him. But if I saved Gon, Killua would have to use his family connections to get out it, unless it was Illumi. Then we would have the assassin Killua, not the sweet addict Killua everyone loves. Sweet addict, that term it fits him perfectly, but it feels wrong to call him that.

A flaming pain started to incarnate my head. I wanted to scream out in pain, but I felt like a frozen statue. It was a familiar pain, I thought as images passed through my mind. I recognized some the scenes from my memories, others were to blurry to see. Most of them consisted of tall black haired women, wearing a bright red cape, with a stick in her mouth.

"Beeeep. Time's uuup." Leorio jumped to attack the woman but Kurapika got in front of him to block his hit. I turned my head slightly at the new presence, how did someone with so much Nen get so close without me noticing.

"Why'd you block me?" That's impossible, I took a step away from were specter stood- or rather floated. "Leorio, calm down!"

"I won't! I'm pissed!" It was a girl, 'Oh-ho, so you finally notice me,' one that looked exactly like me! "I wanna knock off her head and storm the exam hall!" Except her hair was a vibrant white, instead of my sleek black. 'And it's not impossible, you know. Just Rare, really rare, I'd say don't you. After all some of the best characters can see something others can't.' How'd you do that, unless-"I wanna bust some examiner heads and show 'em they're not so hot!"- You can read my mind. 'Bingo, my sweeter black haired other self!'

"Who cares about Hunters, anyway! Always slinking around, niffing after bounties! Who needs 'em?" But how, Laundray-sensei never mentioned anything about this? 'Allow me to clarify for you,' she said the confident aura oozed off of her, it made me hate her all the more. 'Every now and then you sometimes come across something that, you get the feeling that you've encounter it before, however it lays nowhere within your memory.' Telling me something I already know is not going to help, I thought irritably.

"We've passed this test, Leorio." Like before, when I thought of Killua, images flashed through my mind that I just couldn't make sense of. 'I'm getting to it, no need to be hasty,' she hissed at me, "What?" I sighed at Leorio's…slow-mindless. 'Those memories, the ones that you have felt but lack. A year ago you considered them to be the most important part of your life.' Then why don't I remember them now? "Control your TEMPER, Leorio." Kurapika swatted away the stick Leorio held. 'You willed it to go away, thought only for a moment that maybe it would be for the best if it never happened.' She said gloomy, 'that second's indecision, gave although room for the darkness to get in. But not enough for it to win. The result is what you see before you, most important memories lost, trapped within this world of Hunter's, as the prey in the most dangerous game.'

I rolled my eyes at the simile, it' true that I am risking my life, but can't you end that. Just tell me my forgotten memories, and everything will be fine. At least I hope so,"Don't you see? The correct response is NO RESPONSE." The girl shook her head,' that is something that only you can do. Stay with them, and just like you can see me, soon you'll be able to see the self you once were.' And then in a flash of light the girl was gone from my sight, but I knew that she was watching from out of sight.

'Smart as ever I see, but it would be bad for that to change. Yes, so very bad. No matter, just hurry up and regain your memories. Cause the moment everything reveals itself, will be my moment to escape this cage made by the Creator and locked by Satsuma and Matsu.' I couldn't make sense of her last words, and quickly put them out of my mind. "I can't…." Gon said jolting me out of my thoughts. Just how long was I talking to that specter?

"I can't figure out an answer!" Neither could I, Gon, believe me, neither could I.


	4. I Bump into the WORST Posible Person

I spent my time on the way to the Navigators house trying to come up with a name for the white haired girl. I couldn't just call her, Her or something, it'll get way to confuse otherwise. However after four hours I still have not come up with one good name. I watched silently as the three males I had been traveling with, entered the cabin. I smiled when I remembered the plan I came up with on the boat.

"Kill-Kill-Kill-Kill-Kill…"I heard the chuckling like sound come from the house. Dear Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, why did you make the Kiriko's laughter sound so much like the word 'kill'. It's so creepy… Sincerely, your faithful fan AQUA. I mentally I signed the note and sent it to mangaka. I heard a crash inside and a black shadow rushed by me. I followed noticing Gon's and Kurapika's presence behind me.

Gon was completely concentrating on the shape shifter in front of us and I let him pass me with ease. Kurapika, I could tell however was mad at me, why must he so smart, I groaned inside. "Make me, squirt! Heh heh!" the kiriko laughed and I managed to control my own need for laughter. After all I knew who these Kiriko's really were. "Didja hear THAT? It TALKED!" Gon pointed to the kiriko enthusiastically, I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from laughing this time. I missed Kurapika's explanation on magical beast, but I defiantly heard Gon scream, "Hey, Fuzzy Butt!"

With that the dam broke, I stopped running as Gon diapered into the night and Kurapika caught the Kiriko female. I landed near Kurapika, and burst out in a fit of giggles. Kurapika however ignored me and went on questioning the female. Lucky for me the coat I was wearing masked my feminine voice. When I sensed 'Leorio' approaching I waved to Kurapika, and headed to where Gon was. If I stayed Kurapika was sure to start questioning me, and I didn't want that.

It didn't take me that long to find the clearing where Gon was facing off against one of the Kiriko. I settled next the husband navigator. At first he seemed like he was going to attack me, but I put one finger on mouth and then pointed to where Gon and his wife were currently standing. He nodded in understanding, and I turned to watch the 'fight'. "My name's Gon. What's yours?" The eleven year old boy asked, seemingly unaware of the danger that he was in. The Kiriko's hand was less than an inch from Gon's forehead.

Another presence, nearing the meadow drew my attention away from the scene. It was too blood-thirsty to be any of the characters that appear in this stage, the chances that it's another applicant is low. A magical beast then, "Are there any other magical beast here besides you and your family?" I asked the male Kiriko. "Every now and then, a stray wonders to the mountain. But they don't stay that long, why?"

I just nodded my head and started tracking the 'stray'. For those who didn't know Nen, sensing it would have nearly impossible. It's no wonder even Gon is unaware of its presence, I thought activating Gyo. The beast was right across the clearing now, it was a black feline, with purple eyes. "Hey, Honey, c'mere!" My eyes turned into stars, and the male next to me noticed the kit- I mean my prey, yes my prey. "You gotta check this out!" At that moment the fur-ball pounced, aiming for Gon's throat.

Sadly though, I was faster-My legs kicked out from the tree, knocking it down in the processes, and propelling towards the cat. I caught it in my arms, and landed less than a foot from where Gon was standing. I took this time to thoroughly exam the creature. The cat was completely black except for its two purple eyes, the fluffy purple hair that covered its ears, the tips of both of its tails were purple, and speckles of purple splatter covered the back of the coat. I also took note that the cat was a male, twice my size, and did I mention the two tails.

Come on really how many cats, that are not daemons, have two tails. It's so awesome, isn't it? 'Why are you asking me?' The girl appeared behind me and the cat immediately stopped squirming. 'It appears that this guy can see me.' I thought that I was the only one who can see you? 'Normally yes, but like all of those voices in your head, if someone has a strong connection with us, then it is possible for them to hear and see me.'

So I have an affinity with him? 'Basically yeah…..'Or an affinity with you? 'No,' she laughed, 'I scare him, just a bit.' Just a bit, one minute he's on murdering rampage, the next he's afraid to twitch his tails. 'I kind of have that effect on the more nature in tuned animals.' I decided not to ask, I didn't want know what I had did in the times that I couldn't remember. The way that she put it was like; I've killed people before, lots of people.

I felt another wave of heat pass through my head, the reel of pictures flashed through my head faster than ever before. Every slide was covered in red or black and only two things was completely clear. The one before I was knocked into this world, the only thing that was missing was the last person in that room. I still couldn't see his face, and a part of me didn't want to. As well as the word 'Destroyer', and somehow I just knew that, that was Her name.

I slowly opened my eyes, to see the worried Gon looking over me ounce again. I gave him a sign to show that I was alright before sitting up from my soft blanket. Wait….Pause…Rewind…. When did blankets move? I looked down to find that I was on the cat from last night- I knew it was last night because there was a sun in the sky- who just ignored me and started to groom himself.

"A-san I thought that I told you to take better care of yourself," Gon said in a very nagging like way. Which I found strange, because well this is Gon here, where am I anyway. I made a sign and showed it to him. Which stopped his current health rant, "We're currently on the outskirts of Zaban city."Kurapika said coming into my perception field, "Everyone agreed that we should wait for you to get up before continuing to the Exam Hall." I nodded as the meaning of his words entered my mind, 'So I passed the Kiriko's qualification test?' Gon jumped back with an expression that only he could have.

"So you knew all along?" Kurapika asked me, I nodded then point at the cat that I was next to. "Oh, A-san, this Mage. He was the one who carried you here, and wouldn't let anyone else near you either." Gon said motioning towards the cat. I gave Kurapika a glance, that conveyed my thoughts, 'How does Gon understand cat?' because the last of the Kurtas just shook his head.

Soon we were traveling through the city, Gon was going from stall to stall looking at everything that spiked his interest, and the rest of us just followed the kiriko to the Exam Hall. It was when we reached this tall and beautiful building that we stopped. The three future hunters that I was with all had this moment of 'I can't believe this is actually happening'; while I stood off to the side, looking around for any of the other contestants.

That's what I had been doing all day, curiosity was practically killing me. I wanted to know what the others were doing so badly, that I was always on the lookout, I think that my only companion who didn't notice my unease was Leorio. "Um… I meant…Next door," The Kiriko, pointed to some old food place. I didn't pay attention to the name of the shop, and ignored the explanation of the building choice and stuff.

As our guide said the password to get into the exam, I was starting to get impatient. A young female worker showed us to the back room, and I silently wondered if she knew that most of the people that she led here, was going to die in, one way or the other. As the Kiriko was explaining the odds to them I was writing down a note on my board. After Kurapika explained even more odds to them, I showed them the note.

'I wish you three the best of luck on the exam. And I'm sure that no matter the odds, everything will turn out alright for us in the end. Please during these tests don't give up on your reason for fighting, no matter the damage done. There will always be another day, all you have to do is take up the courage to stand up and face it.' After I was sure they had read the front I switched the sides to so the rest of my message, 'But knowing that, I won't go easy on you. If there comes a situation where we have to fight, I won't hesitate to give it my all. And you better be to, make that resolve, or I'll be ashamed to even call you three my friends.'

The elevator binged and I exited the elevator hoping that the dark tunnel would hide my blush better than the brightly lit elevator would. The green blob dude handed me my number badge, 406. So Kurapika's and Leorio's fight on what type of Hunter was better, was replaced with my encouragement, I thought petting Mage. I ignored Tonpa's introduction, and started to look around the tunnel.

"GAAH!" the scream caught my attention. At least I found Hisoka, I thought turning to the blue haired magician. "Behold. " The person standing next to him was the who screamed, was currently waving his two armless arms around. "Now you see them, now you don't No tricks involved. " Number 58 started screaming something about and I quote, 'My arms…' however I was too busy with the magician, to be concerned about the dropout. I forgot to mask my Nen when I exited the elevator. That is for those who don't know is the equivalent to putting a flashing red target on my back, and Hisoka was getting ready to fire.

"You should be more CAREFUL. " At least he was able to control his urges; I didn't want to have to fight him right now- not ever really." At least APOLOGISE when you bump into someone. " Then he disappeared into the Hunter applicants. I gave a wave to the four of them before vanishing into the crowd myself. The three protagonists either didn't see me, or didn't want to bother me because they let me go without incident.

'Damm, that guy is sure persistent,' I thought as I tried to avoid yet another collision with the rookie crusher. It had been nearly an hour since Gon spit out the poisoned juice, and Tonpa had been obviously trying to locate me. Then I remembered that the crusher was terrified of number 301, Illumi.

Sadly, before I could even begin to search for the Nen user, Tonpa had found me. We spotted each other at the same time. Hesitantly he started to maneuver around the crowd to get to me, just how far is he going to take this, I anime sweat dropped. With a look behind me, I started heading for what I thought was the edge of the crowd. Thought it is a key word in that sentence, only I didn't relies that until I ran straight into Hisoka's back.

Looking around I noticed that instead of being at the edge of the crowd, I found myself within a circle of applicants- Hisoka, Illumi, and myself in the center. I looked back to find that my stalker had merged with the crowd once more, smart chicken he is, and that 400 hundred eyes were now on me. Remembering that Hisoka might decide to attack me since I ran into him, I spelled a sorry out with Nen, and bowed apologetically.

Apparently this was enough for him, because he just gave me a slight nod before going back to his conversation with Illumi. You know those clatters like noises, the assassin makes when he has his disguise on, throughout the exam. Well apparently those 'clatters' are a direct result of using his Nen. I always thought that it was just some Morse-code type of thing. After my rude interruption on their conversation, the two Nen users went straight back to their conversation.

However, much to the other applicant's dismay, the two murder's 'meet-and-greet' was impossible to follow if you didn't know Gyo, at the very least. It was interesting, to say the least, Illumi's and Hisoka's first conversation. Despite the very… graphic…way of saying things, they were more or less, picking out their favorite applicants and trying to guess what their Nen type was. Every so often I would put my own two sense in, and overall, it was fun- at least more fun than running away from Tonpa was.

When I wasn't 'listening in' on the Nen conversation in front of me, I tested my hearing ability and listened in on the other conversations around me. And boy talk about judgmental, the other applicant's now thought I was some sort of killing machine, like Hisoka, because the god- dammed magician didn't try and cut off my arms like he did with the other guy- I forgot his number already.

Even Leorio was bad stuff about me, Gon was arguing that I had never killed a person in my life (in all honesty I didn't know if that was true or false), and Kurapika didn't make a stand for either side. Was he still mad about what happened at the Kiriko's house? My thoughts, and eavesdropping, were interrupted when a loud ringing sound started to echo across the tunnel. I smiled to myself and scratched Mage behind the ears, the first-exam was starting.


	5. Killers are Humans with Different Taste

I sat on Mage, throughout the first half of the run, making small talk with Hisoka and Illumi. It was mostly about why they wanted a Hunter's license. Illumi just said it was for a job, nothing too specific. I was sure there was a few fan girls back in my world wanted to know what the specific job was, curious teens with too much time on their hands. Hisoka said something about a decent fight; I didn't pay attention to his specific details. I was starting to fear for Gon. The final match between the murderous magician and the green clad boy was going to be bloody. That much was for sure.

I just told them I was looking for something, and I could only find it with a license. They didn't press for too many details, but I could feel Hisoka's eyes on my throughout the run. But whenever I would turn to face him, he always was saying something provocative to Illumi. Trying to start a fight, Hisoka is always going to be Hisoka, I sighed. "Stop trying start a fight, Hisoka. It's starting to piss me off," I snapped at him. All of the applicants around us were too busy focusing on the step ahead to notice that I even spoke at all.

Sensing my sudden change in mood Mage speed up, and soon I had caught up with Leorio and Kurapika. Leorio gave me a WTF look before yelling very loudly, "First that skating-boy, Killua, and now you're riding on the god-dammed cat?" I wrote a quick word on my board ignoring the eyes coming my way, Hisoka and Illumi were among the starrers, in their own assassin/murder way. I snickered, when I pictured Illumi's face when Killua was mentioned, showing them the board. "Jealous? I'll let you ride if you ask very nicely. By the way who is Killua?"

"Why would I be jealous of someone who is afraid to show his own face? Let alone say one word!" Leorio yelled, but I ignored him. Turning to Kurapika I circled 'Who is Killua?' and he gave out a sigh, before signaling Leorio to stop his rant on how I wasn't a man. Well duh, I felt like I should be bursting with laughter but held it in and made sure that a single giggle didn't past my lips. Tough that may have something to do with the fact a certain magician was laughing enough for me, himself, and Illumi.

Don't they know eavesdropping is wrong, not that I can talk but still. "He's eleven, like Gon, the two of them are currently hitting it off, further ahead." I nodded at the two teens, an idea forming in my head, and signaled Mage to head for Gon. They had already exited the tunnel by the time I caught up to them. I waved to him as Mage, slowed to a stop by the tween boys. Apparently Gon had already told Killua about me, cause he wasn't that surprised to see me. Satotz gave me a sideways glance, before looking straight ahead again.

"You're the guy that bumped into Hisoka and lived right?" I turned to face an excited Killua, "Yep, why? And please don't say anything about me being another crazed murderer." As I wrote on the board I sent my Nen to show Illumi (and Hisoka) my side of the conversation. "Ah, I know that you've never killed anyone in your life, A-san." Killua giggled. "How'd you know?" I scribbled fiercely. "I guess you could say that you don't have any sent of blood on you." I could feel Illumi's proud beam at that. Proof that Killua can pick a killer out of the crowd. But obviously not a Nen user.

I was about to write something about how I could kill them if I really wanted to, but Gon cut me off. "I knew that A-san wasn't a killer, just wait for Leorio to find out." That's if he believes it, I giggled at how proud the 'greedy' man was. "I was wondering why he didn't attack you though. He didn't hesitate to kill of that bald guy, but he let you live without a second thought." Killua said trying to get a good view at my face, like I was going to be exposed that easily. "Maybe he thinks I have more potential, to become stronger. If he thinks I'll put a better fight after gaining more experience. While he thought the other guy wouldn't make it pass the first exam?"

Killua nodded, pleased with my answer and Gon thought it over. By now the metal door had shut, leaving us stuck in the trickster swamp. "Allow me to reiterate—the creatures here are wily and their tricks are endless..." I stopped paying attention halfway through the examiner's speech. I was trying to figure out how to get rid of Mage, I knew I couldn't bring him with me for the third exam and since he was part cat…..

Don't get me wrong I love cats…'But'

'But, what?'

'It was in there'

'So what is it?'

'Well….um…um…'

'Now don't go all Hinata on us!'

'Hinata just happens to be my favorite character—' Would you all just stop it! I screamed at the voices in my head. Why is it that I can go a full day without you, but then suddenly half of my little voices decided to throw a party in my head! 'She's afraid that Mage is going to interfere with the main characters.'

Great now I'm being ignored by the voices in my head. 'Hey we're not just voices you know!'

'Yeah, or have you forgotten your Nen ability already.' No, mother I thought sarcastically, 'That isn't my name and you know it.' Do you have any thoughts Destroyer, I ignored my other personalities.

'Why ask me?' She asked proudly, materializing behind me. You're the only one he'll listen to, I told her, after all you're the one who told him not to let Gon and the others come near me, when I was remembering, right? 'Cocky bitch, yeah that's right are you going to thank me for the favor.' You did it for yourself, not me.

'So what did you remember this time?' It was when we were scarified; I thought coldly, the only thing missed was the fourth person in the room. You wouldn't happen to know anything would you? 'Now Aqua you know I can't tell you anything…. Yet'

Fine but at least get Mage to go back to the Kiriko's place. I dismissed her, with a shake of my head. 'Boring,' She said with a humph. She turned to the black cat, narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Go back to the Kiriko's. Now."

There wasn't any room for argument on Mage's behave, because before my white haired other self finished her sentence the purple spotted cat was already nearing the horizon line, terrified for his life. I took a moment to shed a tear for the cat (and myself), for being stuck with the white haired Destroyer.

'I'm not that bad….' I heard her groan as she dissolved back into my consciousness.

"…The next attack on me, for any reason, will be grounds for immediate disqualification. Understood?" Why anyone would want to attack Satotz, I thought momentarily. "Sure " Unless you just happen to be someone like Hisoka, Kenpachi, or a member of the Yato clan who any of which would love to die fighting a good fight. "As you see, LOSING isn't pretty." I ignored the birds as the devoured the body of the fake examiner.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't scarred of them, it was just unimportant to me. Things like that happen every day, and not just here on the world of Hunters, but on my own world to. If I was going to get upset over everything that wasn't ordinary, then instead of playing apart in this world without changing anything that much I should be going on some 'God' conquest like Kira, Zero, or my favorite yet Wana-be –God Azien.

People die, that's a fact, and unless you have awesome Sinigami powers (note to self: create new persona that has a Nen zanpakto) you can't change that fact. So why bother with all of the mourning hassle. When I was in elementary school there was a World War going on, and the after math made toxic spots throughout the Earth. I saw people die every day, people that I knew, I got used the stench of death. Became unaffected of the dying corpse around me, and choose to take the power I needed to live my life out to its fullest extent.

"Well, so much for that. To the second phase," I heard Satotz say and then the running started again, but this time I was running instead of sitting. I tried to stay as close to the back as I could, using the small layer of Satotz's Nen as my guide. Since most of the trickster's of the swamp already had their meal, thanks the unlucky men who were running ahead of me, I passed by with ought any incident.

Lost in thoughts of my past I didn't know exactly where I was, until I heard Leorio's scream just ahead of me. Quickly speeding up, I reached Kurapika and Leorio in no time. "A-san," Kurapika tensed when he noticed me behind him, not sure of which side I was going to fight on. I ignored his tension and smiled, not that he could see. This was one of the most important scenes in the Exam arc, when Hisoka firsts targets Gon; there was no way in two universes that I was going to miss this.

"I meant to hold off until the second phase…. But this first phase in unutterably boring. " I saw Illumi dart past the crowd at the edge of my vision, already moving to catch up with the rest of the group. I was about to move to follow him, when Hisoka spoke up. "So I thought I'd assist in the selection process… " But then I remembered the importance of this scene, and decided to stay with the crowd.

"….. And judge your acceptability. " The members of the group stick to a silent vigil, as if one spoken word would set off the murderer. "Judge us? You?" Questioned one particular brave soul, "Idiot! We've LOST the examiner in this mist!" The man appeared out of the fog. "We have NO IDEA what way he and those still with him WENT!" You may not, but Hisoka and I do, I snickered earning a glare from Kurapika. The Kurta's eyes flashing red, he must really not like me.

I ignored him, and moved the Leorio to check his wound. Although I knew he was going to make it to the next exam safely, I needed to do something besides standing around watch Hisoka kill the unimportant characters. Plus it's an excuse to get away from the glaring Kurta. "This means everyone HERE has FAILED! That includes YOU!" My back was turned when the card landed in the forehead of the loud man, stopping his annoying rant.

"Quite wrong. Yes you've failed, but I haven't. " I grabbed a piece of cloth out of my bag and started to wrap his injury. As I wrapped the white fabric around his arm I checked to see Hisoka put any of his Nen in the card the attacked Leorio. Luckily for me Hisoka is not so mean to use his special abilities on a normal human. "A lesson before dying, gentlemen. A true magician never runs out of tricks. "

Like a magic spell, the wave of tension increased all of the soon to be dead contestants readied their weapons. Lot of good that does them, if it was me I'd use the cover of the idiots who plan to fight Hisoka, to high tail it out of here. But sense I was a Nen user and had peeked the magician's interest, he wouldn't kill me here. Nope, he's too busy looking for a little apple seed to notice the sapling across the way. And yes I acknowledge the fact that if he really wanted to Hisoka could kill me, no contest. "Hmm... Let' see…."

"…. Yes, this one should suffice. " "UP YOURS!"

I wasn't some Marry-sue who excelled at everything I did. I worked hard for the past year to develop my Nen. There were a few close calls, but I was standing here next to Leorio and Kurapika, with Hisoka standing less than 50 feet away. I probably won't be able to go back home, so the only one who can decided if I'm a Mary-sue or not. "Tsk tsk… So many dropouts. " I felt Hisoka's gaze travel to where the three of us stood. "Just you four left. " he pointed at us, I was the only one who shivered at his statement. He was itching for a real fight, not the murderess slaughter he just went through. And I was just the thing he needed right now.

I gave a sideways glance to see number 76 walking up behind us. Leorio and Kurapika were too focused on Hisoka to look at the newcomer. For those who don't know what number 76 looks like let me paint a picture with only one word, Lee, yep a genuine bushy brow fighter. An idea came into my mind as stood behind Kurapika. This wasn't some fan-fiction where imaginary characters are going to appear just to 'fix-up' the balance I 'screwed-up'. Meaning that I had to prepare for the future exams right now.

"Hey….When I say 'Go!' We split up! Got it?" Number 76 whispered to us. I thought it when I read the manga and I'm thinking it now, he is totally in league with Ganju (from Bleach). "It's our ONLY HOPE!" I mean both of them are giving the exact same speech, when faced with a too strong opponent, without any thought what so ever. I mean really, it's exactly what Ichigo pointed out, if they really are that much stronger than you, running won't matter.

"Know why? Because he is a homicidal maniac!" If you wanted to run you should of done that, before he started killing people. "An entire ARMY could be backing us up… And we STILL wouldn't have a CHANCE against him." Poor number 76 doesn't know how true that is, in just the recent chapters Hisoka with only Illumi with him killed off an army of Hunters.

Not the weaklings in these exams, pure bread, Nen using, but cracking, Hunters. "You guys have your reasons for wanting to be Hunters… And probably don't like the idea of RUNNING… but it's our only SANE option!" Leorio clenched his teeth next to me, Kurapika sweated 10 gallons, and Hisoka took another smiling step forward. "GO!" And the three of them ran off, in different directions.

I silently wondered what happened to number 76, never to be seen again, lost in this swamp. "Don't waste your breath, the only reason I didn't go with Chatterbox, is because this was more interesting to watch..." I glided passed the magician, without feeling any murderous intent from the magician. "Anyways I thought you wanted to save your fight with me until, after the Hunter exam."

"Hm, " The man tilted his head to the side amused, as skipped over one of the many dead bodies my hat falling off in the process. " Besides their might have been some interesting contestants, that were worth taking to the next exam site, but I suppose if none of them interested you, then they weren't worth my trouble."I turned around to face the magician as Leorio emerged from the mist.

Not caring if he saw me right now because I knew for a fact that he loses his memory of the swamp. "It seems that you were wrong about some of them though…." I nodded to the inspiring doctor. Who seemed confused at the sight of me, but before he could say anything about my gender, I was in front of him with a gloved finger over his mouth. "I know your surprised Leorio, but I can't tell you anything just yet. But after this exam I promise to answer all of your questions, so please keep my gender a secret from the others."

I took a step away from him, noticing the red blush on his face. "Besides I thought you came back here to stand up to Hisoka." I grabbed my hat off the ground, and started to hide my hair underneath the fisherman's hat. "I thought number 76 was interesting enough, so I'm going to go find him." I told Hisoka over my shoulder, "Don't play too rough!" I said with a wave, and disappeared into the mist.

It didn't take me long to find the lost contestant, he wasn't even a mile from the clearing where Hisoka was 'fighting' with Leorio. I tapped on his shoulder when he stopped to get a breath. "What..!" He turned on me sharply, "oh, it's just you." He said relieved that I wasn't Hisoka, "Sorry to disappoint, but I noticed you and thought we could head to the next exam sight together." I showed him my board. "That's impossible, there's no way to find the examiner in this fog. How do you expect to find the exam sight?"

"I was running with the clattering dude, for the first part of this exam remembers? He has this super duper cell phone thingy that has a GPS installed to it and everything. The phone came with two tracking devices. He gave one to me and Hisoka, so that we could find him after the exam ended." I showed him the board scratching the back of my head. "So you can locate the rest of the group." I nodded pulling a high tech cell phone from my endless sack. "But why would he give you one? Hisoka, I can understand, but you don't seem like…"

"I may not look like it, but I can handle myself in a fight pretty well. Hisoka likes looking for new prey to fight, and sees my potential. So instead of both of us ruining our chances at being a Hunter, we decided to hold off until the end of the exam. The trackers are just in case neither of us makes it to the end." I showed him the board, when he got the message I started to weave my way through the trees.

No magical beasts disturbed our quite journey to the building that housed the two Gourmet Hunters. I looked through the crowed and found Leorio leaning against a tree, so the magician got here before me, huh. I left number 76 at the edge of the crowed and joined Hisoka. I had to make sure that nothing changed in the scenes that I missed searching the Lee copy. But sadly the magician kept his smiling mouth shut, and ignored my silent Nen messages.

Cocky bastard, he's enjoying this, I thought half tempted to actually punch him. But I held back knowing the best I could hope expulsion from the exam, the worst was me….dead. I stormed off in Illumi's direction, after Gon and Kurapika showed up. I had enough of the stupid magician and his Kira-dammed attitude. Lucky for me though Illumi was standing at the edge of the crowd on the opposite side that Leorio was sleeping on. The assassin was also away from the crowd so I could actually talk, instead of using Nen.

"Bakabakabakabakabakabaka…" I repeated the mantra under my breath. It was something I said to calm down, whenever I was stressed. Whenever I made a stupid pointless mistake, the words just came out of my mouth, at first it was unintentional but after a while it became a habit that helped my cool down. I thought of it as a fun way to take my mind off of whatever got me worked up in the first place.

'I always thought it was stupid of us, ne? Thinker?'

'For ounce I agree with you? Instead of focusing on some pointless mantra, we should focus our attention on fixing the original mishap.'

'….I doesn't follow.'

'Center! Center! Help, Brawler and Thinker are actual agreeing on something!' Why are you bringing me into this? I asked the third voice.

'Because you're the center of all of these personalities. It's your job to maintain the balance they have on each other.' And if I don't?

'You would have no control over which personality was dominating the rest, and ultimately lose your sense of self, plus all of us Ripples would be destroyed.'

'I don't want to be destroyed, Center save me!' Oy, get off of me.

I looked up to see not a materialized Ripple choking me in fear, but a Gon strangling me in helplessness. Killua, Kurapika and Leorio stood behind him. The traitor Illumi was clattering next to a smirking Hisoka. Stupid Nen users think that their so smart, hahaha. Someday, when I can fight those two on equal ground they'll pay. Mark my words, they WILL pay.

"What's going on?" I wrote drearily. "It's almost time for the second exam to start," Killua said with his hands in his pockets. "You were with Kurapika and Leorio, when Hisoka attacked. Right?" Gon said not loosening his grip on me, "Leorio doesn't remember anything after entering the swamp, so when you weren't there with him, we were really worried. Ne?" I gently pushed Gon off of me. "Really? You don't remember anything?"

"Well….yeah that's what they said," He nodded at Gon and Kurapika. "But?" I didn't take my gaze off of the soon-to-be-Hunter. "There is this one thing, but it was so out of place, it had to be a dream." Leorio grumbled. He looked up to the sky and a slight blushed was evident on his face. "What is it?" I asked pushing my handwriting into his face.

"Well, you might not believe me, but I saw an angel," Leorio muttered so low that if I wasn't standing right next to him, I would've missed it. "An angel? What you mean?" He was not talking about me, I look like you average everyday girl. But if you count for the fact that my hair's been tucked underneath a hat and a hood for the few days, then I don't even what to think about what I looked like. "I didn't see her face but I know that she has short curly black hair, she was wearing a nurse's outfit and was carrying around a big needle. I SAW her right before Gon came up to me."

Before I could replay, though I'm not sure that I could, the bell was told that signified the end of the first exam. The four males around me quickly, dispatched back into the crowed to get a look at the next Examiner. I followed absentmindedly, my thoughts on what Leorio had just said. Because if it was true, then the would-be-doctor just saw one of my materialized Ripples, without any Nen.


	6. Cutting Through Menchi's Exam

The doors opened to reveal a stomach growling Buhara and a confident Menchi. Unlike the protagonist of the manga, I stayed on the edge of the crowd. It would be a waste of effort to fight the crowd to get to the examiners, and then fight back to catch the pig. "Okay, applicants, listen up! The second phase is… COOKING!" Yeah, yeah let's hurry this up; this exam is basically just a filler. The only important thing that happens is the current chairman showing up. "We're GOURMET HUNTERS, so you'll be whipping up VIANDS to satisfy our discriminating palates."

The group of applicants let out startled gasps, and I let my mind wander to… other topics. Mainly which story-line was I following? So far every-thing has been according to the manga and the newer anime, but here was where it got tricky. Until now I never really thought about it, because everything came out from one source. But even from my position at edge of the crowd I could tell, we had outside kitchens.

I was so lost in-thought that I didn't notice that it was time to start until Hisoka passed me. His sudden burst of bloodlust made me jump into the person behind me, the guy who gets really mad at Menchi in this exam. Wanting to get as far away from him (Hisoka) a possible, I ran to the one of the only safe havens around him- Gon and Killua. I practically held the white haired assassin and waved him in the magician's face. My message clear to him, come near me (and my shield) and you'll regret it.

This was proven by the look (glare) Killua's brother rotated between the two of us. "So….. How exactly do we pass this exam again?" I showed them my board. "Weren't you paying attention to the examiner?" Kurapika questioned me. When I shrugged my shoulders, the group around me sweat dropped and Kurapika sighed, in that really cool anime way. "We have to catch, kill, and cook a pig that gets BOTH of the examiners approval to pass." So this exam is all about the new, I nodded already knowing the rules.

I decided to go with the group, this time. It's not every day you go pig hunting with a bunch of anime characters. I only saw the episode ounce, and I was half asleep, so imagine my surprise when the ground suddenly gave out beneath me. If that wasn't enough, the others soon followed me down the dirt slide. Causing me to roll 360, stopping when I rolled onto a carnivorous pig.

So to save both my beloved reader and myself a lot of pain, I'll skip the getting chased by the angry/hungry bacon meat, who wants to read one very non-Mary sue get chased by an overgrown pig.

So five minutes later I was in a stare down Piggy, my back to a tree. I felt my breathing slow into a steady pace, one…breathe in, two…breathe out…breathe in…..breathe out. The world seemed to move in slow motion around me, examinees fighting pigs left and right, pigs charging at the examinees. When my own Miss. Piggy charged at me, I easily slide out of the attack. While the boar was still stunned I jumped off the ground and land right on its weak spot, my target.

Now to cook it, I thought, wiping some of the dirt off of my cheek. I don't want to roast it like the others do, they don't have any creativity. And I can't just cut Miss. Piggy up and fry her in a pan like the bacon that she is. I want to pass this exam, to actually try to win. It's a pride thing really, to be the only one Menchi allows to pass. With her though I'd have to be a child prodigy to gain her approval, or I could use my very handy bag to come up with a very handy cookbook, to make a very good sliced up pig.

'Or you could just ask me,' A snarky voice in my head snorted, 'if you did it by yourself, then you'd just burn something.' I sighed at my inner voice, Chef. Though she was probably right, it irked me to have a voice inside my head tell me that they could do something better than I could myself. But because Chef wouldn't stop pestering me until I said yes, I agreed with her.

"Ripple: Aqua! Code: Chef!" The familiar blue light of my Nen engulfed my body as I spoke the words. A white light filled my vision, as I let the wave take over; ever so slowly I faded into darkness.

I opened my eyelids readily, how long has it been since I've cooked anything. Laundray had ordered Center not to use me, after I tried experimenting with her daily meals. Personally though I don't see what the problem was, it's not like the viper actually had its venom. Did she think of me as such a fool to feed something poisonous, to someone who provided me with ingredients?

I laid the Great Stamp next to the kitchen I decided I was going to work at, a recipe already forming in my head. A sly smile formed on my lips as I got the other necessary ingredients for my plan: a roll of tin-foil, a bottle of Yo-yo Honey, some Strawberries homegrown in the swamp, Battered Cow milk, and a chainsaw. All courtesy of the bag Laundray gave me.

I started by cutting the meat of the boar, the sound of the saw caused a few of the other applicants to stare. 'You can look all you want but you you'll never be able to beat me in a cooking challenge,' I silently taunted them. I sliced the meat that I was planning to use into equal slices and set them on the grill. While the meat was cooking, I put the berries and milk into the blender and started on the drink. After it was blended I put the glass in the fridge to cool down.

Then I checked on the meat, and decided it was time to start steaming. I dipped the slices into a bowl of the Honey and began to soak them, after five minutes of waiting I wrapped the meat in the foil and put them into a big pan I found and covered the lid. While I waited for the meat to finish cooking, I decided to do something with the extra meat from the Great Stamp.

Thirty minutes later I stood in front of the judges waiting to present my dish, waiting behind Kurapika. The blond hair male stood proudly as he presented his dish. It looked like an excellent meal, but I knew that Menchi compared his dish with Leorio's, so it must've tasted horrible. This was proven when the chef threw the dish into the air. I glided past the dejected teen, sliding my tray of food on the presentation table.

I open the lid to reveal my meat to the judges with my confident smile in place. Knowing that I had this completion in the bag. The change in posture of both judges gave me even more confidence. I even saw I few of the other applicants stare at my food. Looking at my food with such loathing, that they had to adore it to. After all every know tha-

"That Enough," The center yelled and a white flash of light blinded me.

I sighed, adding another reason why I didn't like that specific Ripple, she's so stuck up about her own food that she blind to everything else. I glanced down at the tray she had put down on the table a moment ago. It actually looked good, nothing like her usual experiments.

Different types of meat lay around a silver platter, in the center a pile of sparkling sliced pork gleamed with a honey glaze. The bones of the pig were scattered in a circle around the meat and two tall glasses of strawberry milkshake like totem poles.

I watched in anticipation as Menchi bite into Chef's creation. The suspension hang in the air as the examiner slowly chewed through the meat. Buhara already had the 'pass' sign out for me see, and was chomping on another piece of meat. My gaze traveled to the other examiner, who quietly set down her utensils and raised a napkin to her lips.

I could see the confliction in her eyes; she knew I used Nen to make this dish. After receiving a nudge from Buhara, she held up the 'X' sign. I just nodded and moved back into the crowd, not bothering to bring the food with me. I didn't listen to the conversations around me, I just… Sulked.

Here I was saying how I'd be the only one to get Menchi's approval, but she turned me down same as the rest. Not because the food wasn't good, because I could tell from the look on her face that she liked it, but because I used Nen to make it. I should have just used the dam cookbook, and lived with the annoying voice in my head. But I just HAD to take the easy way out. What does that say about me?

I walked absentmindedly to where Kurapika had a raincloud over his head, murmuring 'Worse the Leorio'. Ignoring the green clad boy who was trying to cheer him up, I curled up into a ball at Kurapika's feet and made my own emo corner. The raincloud above his head immediately expanded and covered me. I started to draw a circle in the dirt, around, around, around.

"Even so…" A voice coming from overhead jerked us out of our depression corner. "… ISN'T FAILING AN ENTIRE APPLICANT POOL A BIT ABRUPT?" The startled examinees and examiners looked up to see the Hunter's association zeppelin. "The HUNTER ASSOCIATION LOGO! IT'S THE JUDGING COMMITTEE!" The crowd gasped when they saw someone leap from the balloon, but moved back to create a circle when the old man landed.

"**Chairman Netero** **Head** of the **Exam Commission**," Menchi broke the silence that over took the crowd. "And as such, I stick to my knitting…" That is where I started tuning him out. Now don't get me wrong, it's not because I didn't like the chairman or anything. He was one of my favorite characters in the series; I had to reread his last few chapters. It seriously made me cry when it sunk in that he died. But because I hated lectures and the speech the Chairman was giving classified as a hardcore one sided lecture.

So instead of listening to the fate of all the examinees, I decided to very stealthily put in a pair of mushroom headphones. I moved to the back of the crowd and pressed play on my IPod. My favorite song admittedly started playing, making me smile. For those of you have never heard of the greatest song ever made in history of the galaxy, I am truly sorry because I'm unable to accurately portray it. For those who know of this totally awesome song, you know why it's just so addictive. So to be nice to you I'll just mention the name of the song I was certainly humming right now, Nya-cat.

At least, I think that's the name. In all honestly I don't ever remember hearing the song until it played on my IPod a few months ago. I asked Laundray about it, but she just gave me a knowing smile, and said 'The sub-conscience mind is an amazing thing.' Then she just walked away, and sent me back to training. After that she dodged any questions retaining to my lost memories, it got to the point where I stopped bothering to ask her. There's no point in doing something that seeks no benefit for me.

I turned off my music, as we boarded the association's blimp, and silently (when am I not) listened to what the examinees comments on the exam and other big news. I thought it was funny, though, no matter what world you're in, humans never change. It may be a different situation and a different perspective, but if you really looked, you'll know that it was the same. That was why it made me laugh in my mind, I had already witnessed one war destroy a world, and the chaos in its wake. Leaving the world united under a single strict system of government.

Listening to the different conversations going around, I just how different our two worlds were. Theirs and mine, I mean. While my world had only one language for every continent, for a total of seven spoken languages. But it was rumored before the Last War there existed hundreds of languages spoken and written all over the world. In this world, however, there only existed one language both spoken and written. When I told Laundray about how I thought the 'supreme dictatorship' (as she puts it) should be the one with only one language, not the world with millions of countries and even more societies isolated in those countries. It took her less than a minute to come up with an answer, looking back at it now, she probably already knew about it in the first place.

'Think about it Aqua, if you had control over such a large territory, would you want every single person under you to speak the same tongue. If instead you split them into seven different groups and prevented any type of contact in between them. Say if you catch one person in group number two that said something that only a person from group five would know. Then you could be basically 100% sure that person is planning a revolt or rebellion of some sort.'

That was when I figured that Laundray, my new Master, was the same as Zero, Kira, and L. In short a genius, who if she wanted to make a strong impact on whether the world lives in the light of 'good' or the dark of 'evil'. But she told me that it was impossible for **her** to interfere with anything that was written in another world, because that was the future of this world. It was a really strict **rule** made by her so called 'religion'. I was however free to intervene in any matters that I saw fit to, because I never made a conscious choice to be a part of that stuff.

It took longer to get everyone off of the blimp than it did to actually get to the mountain, and even longer to get them to pay attention to Menchi.

'_How childish,'_ I looked to my side as the now familiar silver haired Ripple showed herself.

How so, I thought sarcastically I spotted the main foursome and waved.

'_They're acting like a bunch of kids' _- like humans.

'_Same difference, they always jump at the newest thing. The old is _obsolete_, and unneeded. The shiner the better.'_

With that my alter ego disappeared, and I quickly dismissed her. The way she talked down on humans, creped me out and made wish that I never gave her control. I was afraid of **she** would do, of what **I **would do. That was when Menchi jumped into the ravine, and a silence filled the air. It was a short wait for the Examiner to climb back up the cliff, a spider eagle egg in toe.

Everyone made their own comments about this test, and half of the contestants jumped right away. Instead of jumping outright like everyone else, I took my time and climbed down the cliff edge. I reached the first web when Gon was halfway up, grabbed the nearest egg, and scrambled up the cliff as fast as I could.

When I reached the top I gently put the egg in the pot of boiling water, and waited for it finish cooking. Afterwards all of the examinees ate the eggs, and talked amongst themselves. But out of seventy-two people here only forty-four passed. All and all the only extra people were me and the Jackie Chan wanna be number 76. I didn't know if that made me happy or sad, the closer the number to the ones in the books the easier it is for me to determine what's going to happen. But if there aren't enough people then I'll run into trouble in the later exams, the same could said if there was too many people.

I was spending so much time trying to figure out how the exam was going to play out, I completely missed out on the Chairman's speech. I didn't even notice until Tonpa walked up to Leorio and Kurapika. As he gave the two his 'warning', I felt the increasing need to return the favor to him. So using all of my otaku knowledge I began to form a plan that was to crush the rookie crusher.

I floated around the ship aimlessly, I didn't like talking with the other Ripples, they were all so annoying, and the Center was making up a prank to pull on the Rookie Crusher. If I was in control, I would be busy looking for clues to our missing memories, not jeopardizing that. My thoughts quickly turned to the Destroyer; she was the first Ripple and even has all of our memory. But she won't tell us anything at all. In fact the only one she ever talks to is the Center, and that was only recently, the Center was couldn't see her until the 'Mind Boggling Two Choice Quiz' something or other. And if you add in her reactions around Laundray, it only makes more questions.

The only thing that was for sure was that the Destroyer was dangerous, and the Center was probably never going to call on her. I gave a toothy grin as I realized this, but that only makes her more likely to call me out. That will give me the chance, I need. Sooner or later, it'll be my turn in the spotlight. With that thought in mind I made my way back to the Center, and began to spin my own scam.

There, I thought finally, no I just have to wait. It's too bad I won't be able to see the look on his face, I'd bet it's going to be priceless. I walked down the hall happily, struggling with the urge to start skipping; I decided to find Gon and the Killua. Since neither of them could control their Nen yet, it would be nearly impossible to locate them. However since the Chairman was with them, I managed to find them immediately.

I got there just as Killua was leaving; I didn't bother waving and only nodded in his direction. I didn't feel any guilt or remorse about letting him leave, with the knowledge that he was going to kill two people. He grew up as an assassin, killing people. I grew up in a warzone, people died right in front of me. Some I could of saved, some I could've traded places with. But I never did, I let people I **knew** die, people who were like me. Killua just killed people for money, for hire. People he never met in his life, strangers. I had no right to stop him, when in my own opinion I've done worse.

"A-san what are you doing here?" Gon asked waving me over. "Exploring," I wrote the lie down on my board and showed it to him. "We were too," Gon said motioning to where Killua disappeared a moment ago, "But Netero-san said that if we can get the ball from him, we automatically pass the exam. We almost got him when Killua left, but Killua said that Netero-san hasn't used his right hand or left leg ounce. So now I've decided that I'm going to make him use them. Do you want to join me A-san?" He said all in one breathe.

"I'll just watch for now," I showed Gon the board, and looked over to the Chairman. I found the strongest man in the world balancing a ball on his head, stoking his long beard with his right hand, his left hand rested on his hip, his left leg was raised in the air, his right foot was planted firmly on the ground, and his eyes were on me. And for a moment I had a panic attack, on whether Netero was going to reveal my secret to Gon or not. I was going to tell them eventually (I kind of had to), but I wanted them to find out under my own terms. Not by a slip up made by a Nen user!

"Netero-san?" Gon asked getting my attention. Netero placed his foot back on the ground and grabbed the ball with his free hand. "How'd he do that slow-moving many Killuas thing?" It was a completely innocent question, and knowing Gon it didn't matter what the answer was. He just wanted to know for knowing sake. Good and bad don't matter to him, I mused, and that's one of his best points. "It's an advanced technique used by many outlaws. Not something a nice kid like you should learn." I leaned against the far wall and prepared to watch the end of this game. "Impressive though, huh?"

"Yeah, it is. And he's certainly **mastered** it." Netero answered as he tossed the ball in the air. "Killua's an amazing guy," Gon said before he suddenly turned to face Netero and reached for the ball. But the Chairman was faster than the examinee and managed to avoid the attempt. "Nice try." But not good enough, I finished the thought with a smirk. "Worth a shot," Gon said as he started chasing the old man.

I watched silently as Gon started chasing after the ball, and Netero successfully managing to avoid his attempts. Gon fainted for the ball; instead he opted to give the Chairman a head-butt to the stomach. After rebounding off the floor Gon aimed for another one, and Netero being the quick decision maker that he was, used his **right hand** to avoid getting hit. The two exchanged some words, before Gon promptly passed out.

I walked over to Gon as Netero went to deliver his message to the ship's captain. Gon was covered in sweat, if I didn't know any better I would've thought he just went for a swim. But the stench of it gave it away, and I fought with myself not to wake him to give him a bath. Instead I pulled out a large soft blanket from my magical bag, and threw it on top of him. "He's really innocent, isn't he?" I turned to Netero to see him nodding.

"That what lets those two get along so well. Gon who doesn't care for the differences of light and dark, and Killua who knows all too well of their differences," I said moving away from the sleeping boy and toward the door. "And what about you," The Chairman asked and I froze. The last thing that I expected was for him to ask about me. I might have wished that he would, dream up of an entire scene about it, but never did I expect my silent wish to become true. "I don't have the leisure of either," I said not turning my head.

"Killua, who knows of the differences, has already been tainted by darkness. The life of an assassin, of a killer, has seen death many times by now. But hardly, I should think that anyone (not in his own family) has appeared before as someone who he should truly worry of his own demise. His actions after leaving this room are enough proof of that." I turned to face Netero, to see if he agreed with my deduction of Killua. The nod of his head, a silent message for me to continue.

"Gon although he appears to be more complex is actually quit simpler. The differences between good and evil, right and wrong, light and darkness don't matter to him and probably never will. The only thing for him whether he sees you as a friend or an enemy. If someone hurts those who are his allies, he probably would never stop hunting that person down." My tone turned darker as I thought of his reaction when Kite 'died', and the price he had to pay for his vengeance. "But other than that, he just wants to prove himself to his dad. Though I bet he also wishes for new and exciting things, the same as Ging."

I paused, a break for me- my insanely long speeches were a killer on the lungs- and for Netero- to process the information. My pause also gave me the time I needed to figure out how I was going to explain my history, without giving away anything major. I thought back to when I was younger, a time in-between times.

I was three when America, the nation I lived in before the ULPN (United League of Peaceful Nations), there was a sudden rise in violence throughout the world so my parents put me and my Opal in a local Karate dojo.

It was later in the year when the Monsters, the group responsible for the sudden outburst of crime hijacked the tv and radio stations of the world. The group called themselves the Monsters- for reasons unknown to me- an international organization and then they declared war against the rest of the world.

Some thought it was a prank, but the smart people knew better. A prank wouldn't go to such lengths after all. By the time I was four the world was fighting its third world war. All of the nations vs the Monsters. But it was soon apparent that the peace treaties that the world used had no use, anyone could be a member of the Monsters.

It was uncontrollable chaos, a fight could break out anywhere at any time. Sometimes the battles were completely pointless, like a sing off, or sometimes something that changed the fate of the world, like a teacher setting off a bomb in the middle of school.

To stop all of the pointless fighting the government combined to create the UNPN, and although the fighting was never as severe, but it wasn't long before the government became a dictatorship.

"I've seen the worst part of human nature. The darkness of people's hearts when they're pushed passed their limits. The light in a human's actions when given a little too much hope for an end. When the scales of those too opposites tip a little too far in either direction, chaos is sure to reign." I said after a thought, "My best friend broke, right in front of me. She looked exactly the same as before, but it wasn't her."

I felt the searing pain in the back of my head, as I fought back my tears. _Do I really have to remember anything now? _"Ignoring the differences or choosing a side is not options for me. Maybe ounce, but I've seen way too much; experience it in the most painful way possible. Or else I'll break too." I gave Netero a silent bow and left the room as quickly as I could, tears running down my face as I ran down the halls of the ship.

It wasn't long before I found a quiet corner that was untouched by the other examinees. Not caring if anyone found me, I pulled off my guy disguise and put it in my sack. My dark hair brushed against my face as I pulled out a blue tied-dye ultra fluffy body pillow and a matching blanket. I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

I glanced down at the sleeping girl below me, she breathed in and out in rhythm. "Geez, you must have it really bad," I grumbled as I jumped down from the pipes I made my own personal jungle gym. "A year ago, you would have noticed me no matter how upset you were," I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance.

Aqua twitched underneath my incrassating gaze, borrowing even further into her pillow. "She can't help that." I looked down to see a pink blob with bunny ears and blue eyes hopped in front of me. "You should already know that." I blinked at the bodiless bunny, and grabbed him into my arms, hugging as tight as I could.

"I know that Ojo-chan," I smiled down at him, not letting go, "It's just frustrating. My once great captain is now reduced to playing _Human_." It almost came across as a sneer, but my teacher told me sneering was beneath us so I didn't. It wasn't Aqua's fault, it could've happened to any of us. She was just unlucky, she was always unlucky.

I made a silent prayer the Creator, that Aqua would regain her memories soon. After all the sooner she remembers just what she is, the sooner she'll reclaim her true power. Chosen aren't Humans, but they once were and they never can be again.

The only way to kill a Chosen is with an object tainted by the Void, the space between dimensions. But the mind is a powerful thing; it can make even the impossible to become reality. A Chosen won't die from blood-loss, but they'll faint just because their minds tell them, they shouldn't be awake at that moment. Regular poison has no effect on us, but if we get enough in are systems, we'll faint. Because our minds tell us that, that's how it should be. In extreme cases a Chosen could go into a death like state, but nothing that one wouldn't wake up from.

Aqua's situation is the same. She was in a life or death situation for a human, a point in which her sub-conscience told her to do anything for life. It was just a second, but she thought it would be better if she never became a Chosen. The result was that she sealed her own ability away, and banished all memory o it.

However Aqua wasn't an ordinary Chosen, even in our standards she was special. The Creator handpicked her to act with the same level of authority as the Survivors. So the Creator sealed half of her power in Aqua. That was what made the Destroyer, Aqua's split personality, a white haired sword wielder that had no care for anyone or anything but herself.

The Destroyer was never Human, so she knew that if Aqua gave up being a Chosen things would've gotten really bad, really quick. In her last act of desperation she used up all of her strength to send them to the last world Aqua thought about, which apparently was mine.

"Don't even think of interfering," Ojo-chan broke me out of my thoughts, "Aqua-sama can get away with it because of her circumstances, but if you do anything to mess up the plot- the Jury will have a field day." He knows me to well, I thought nodding my head. "But I want to hug Hi-chan!" I complained loudly, turning away from my old Captain.

"Hime! How many times do I have to tell you, that magician is a bad influence?" Ojo lectured jumping after me. "I'm a Single-Star Hunter and the number TWO for the Destroyers. I think I'm more of a bad influence on Hi-chan than he is on me." I ignored the rest of Ojo-chan's lectures as I started skipping outside the room Aqua stole from me, leaving her by herself.


End file.
